Jenseits der Vorstellungskraft
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Wenn das Heute perfekt war, wozu braucht es dann das Morgen?


_**Jenseits der Vorstellungskraft**_

**Das Leuchten der Stille**

Es war ein wunderschöner Tag gewesen.

Ran konnte sich glücklich schätzen, Shinichi als festen Freund zu haben. Heute, der achte Tag ihrer Ferien in den amerikanischen Staaten, konnte zweifellos als ihr Verwöhntag bezeichnet werden. Shinichi hatte alle Hebel in Gang gesetzt und seiner Freundin jeden einzelnen Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen. Er hatte sogar Sachen gemacht, die sie sich gar nicht gewünscht hatte, ein gutes Beispiel dafür war das Frühstück. Shinichi hatte es ihr ans Bett gebracht, worüber sie sich natürlich sehr gefreut hatte.

Den Tag hatten sie am Privatstrand, der zur kalifornischen Villa Kudo gehörte, verbracht, ohne dass sie auch nur einmal von deren Besitzer Yukiko und Yusaku Kudo gestört worden waren. Shinichi hatte in weiser Voraussicht dafür gesorgt, dass seine Eltern den Tag in der Stadt verbrachten, so dass er sich ganz seiner Freundin widmen konnte. Es war sehr sonnig gewesen, aber nicht zu heiss, das Wasser war angenehm kühl, und die Kühlbox war gefüllt gewesen mit all den Esswaren, die Ran so gerne am Strand ass.

Ran konnte gar nicht sagen, was bis jetzt das Beste gewesen war. Sie schwankte zwischen der absoluten Ungestörtheit, die sie mit Shinichi geniessen konnte, den Delphinen, die unangekündigt vorbeigeschwommen und kurz mit ihnen gespielt hatten, oder einfach nur die Zeit, die sie mit Shinichi hatte verbringen können.

Just in diesem Augenblick versank die Sonne im Meer, und Shinichi, der hinter Ran stand und sie im Arm hielt, flüsterte ihr ins Ohr.

"Ich schenke dir diesen Sonnenuntergang, er gehört einzig und allein dir."

Ran antwortete nicht, und das brauchte sie auch nicht. Sie war noch zu sehr überwältigt von diesem unbezahlbaren Geschenk, das Shinichi ihr gerade gemacht hatte.

Ein paar Minuten später sassen sie stumm nebeneinander auf der Stranddecke, und Ran wusste nicht, dass eines der schönsten Dinge, die es gab, noch immer auf sie wartete. Die Sonne war hinter dem Horizont verschwunden, der Himmel glühte aber immer noch leicht rot, und Ran dachte, dass der Sonnenuntergang der krönende Abschluss des Tages gewesen war.

"Sollen wir zurückgehen?", fragte sie und schaute zu Shinichi, der noch immer den Blick auf den Punkt am Horizont gerichtet hatte, wo die Sonne im Wasser versunken war.

"Du willst schon zurück?", stellte er die Gegenfrage und löste bei Ran Verwunderung und auch Vorfreude aus.

"Warum? Hast du denn noch etwas für mich geplant?"

"Es ist ein wolkenloser Himmel", murmelte Shinichi, und Ran wusste nicht, ob er das einfach so gesagt hatte oder ob das eine Antwort auf ihre Frage war. Sie musste nachfragen.

"Shinichi?"

Mit seinen nächsten Worten hatte sie überhaupt nicht gerechnet.

"Leg dich hin und schliess die Augen. Das hier ist der perfekte Platz dafür."

"Für was?", fragte sie perplex.

"Wirst du schon sehen", sagte Shinichi nur und lächelte.

"Wird es mir gefallen?", fragte Ran weiter, und Shinichi nickte.

"Oh ja."

"Und da bist du dir ganz sicher?"

"Absolut. Also leg dich hin und schliess die Augen. Und nicht schummeln!"

Obwohl Ran sich nicht im Geringsten vorstellen konnte, was jetzt noch kommen sollte, tat sie, was ihr gesagt wurde und legte zur Sicherheit einen Arm über ihre Augen. Augenblicke vergingen, Minuten vergingen, ohne dass Shinichi wieder das Wort an sie richtete. Er bewegte sich nicht einmal vom Fleck, was die Oberschülerin sehr verwunderte. Nach einer gefühlten halben Stunde, die jedoch nur gute fünf Minuten waren, hielt sie es nicht mehr aus.

"Shinichi?"

"Nicht schummeln, sonst verdirbst du alles."

"Was meinst du mit 'alles'?"

"Alles heisst alles."

"Du redest in Rätseln, weisst du das?", fragte sie weiter, hielt aber weiterhin die Augen geschlossen. Shinichi lachte.

"Du wirst es später verstehen."

"Okay. Aber du bereitest nichts vor. Warum machst du nichts? Du bewegst dich nicht, du sagst nichts..."

"Das brauche ich alles nicht tun."

"Aber-"

"Du wirst es später verstehen", wiederholte der Jungdetektiv und verstummte dann. Ran erkannte, dass er auf ihre Fragen nun nicht mehr antworten würde, blieb ebenfalls stumm und wartete einfach ab.

Wieder vergingen mehrere Minuten, und um die Wartezeit zu überbrücken, konzentrierte Ran sich auf die Umgebung. In der Ferne hörte sie Gelächter, das Rauschen des Meeres klang bedeutend lauter, und plötzlich war es windiger als sonst. Langsam wurde es ihr unheimlich, aber da Shinichi bei ihr war, fühlte sie sich sicher und geborgen. Trotzdem wollte sie es bestätigt haben.

"Lass mich nicht alleine."

"Ich weiche nicht von deiner Seite."

Erneut breitete sich Stille aus, doch während Shinichi weiterhin bewegungslos neben ihr sass, begann Ran aufgrund des leicht stärker gewordenen Windes zu frösteln. Wenige Minuten später liess sie ihren Freund das wissen.

Ohne Worte stand Shinichi auf, und kurz daraufhin spürte sie, wie er sie mit einem anderen Strandtuch zudeckte.

"Danke."

"Kein Problem."

"Ist dir denn nicht auch etwas kalt?"

Shinichi antwortete nicht auf diese Frage, er wollte aber sichergehen, dass Ran nicht die Augen öffnete.

"Gedulde dich noch etwas, es ist bald soweit."

"Was? Was ist bald soweit?"

Shinichi ignorierte ihre Fragen erneut und sass einfach nur weiter neben ihr. "Wie lange muss ich noch warten?", fragte Ran zehn Minuten später, und endlich räusperte Shinichi sich.

"Sagen wir mal so: Je länger du wartest, desto schöner wird es. Wenn du jetzt die Augen öffnest, wirst du schon erfreut sein, aber..."

"Es geht auch noch etwas besser", beendete Ran den Satz. "Okay, du hast mich überzeugt, ich warte noch etwas."

"Gute Entscheidung", sagte Shinichi mit sanfter Stimme. "Wenn du willst kannst du in der Zwischenzeit schlafen."

"Das geht nicht, dafür bin ich zu aufgeregt."

"Wie du willst. Aber nicht schummeln."

Ran lachte nur leise.

Wieder breitete sich Stille aus, und Ran konnte nur das Meeresrauschen und Shinichis Atmung hören.

Über eine Stunde später, als Ran trotz ihrer Worte und aufgrund des Meeresrauschens, das sie schläfrig werden liess, kurz vor dem Eindösen war, bewegte Shinichi sich endlich. Sofort war Ran wieder hellwach, sie wusste, dass sie nicht mehr allzu lange warten musste. Sie spürte nun, wie Shinichi sich wortlos neben sie legte, einen Arm unter ihren Nacken schob und mit der anderen Hand nach ihrer Hüfte griff. Er rutschte noch etwas näher zu ihr, dann begann er in ihr Ohr zu flüstern.

"Es ist soweit, öffne die Augen."

Ran befolgte freudig die Worte, und daraufhin stockte ihr der Atem.

Über ihr befand sich das schönste Sternenmeer, das sie je gesehen hatte. Überall funkelten Sterne, wohin das Auge reichte, und da, genau über ihr, befand sich die deutlich sichtbare Milchstrasse. Diese Ansammlung von Sternen erstreckte sich quer über den ganzen Himmel, sie sah von einem Ende bis zum anderen, sie erkannte bekannte und auch unbekannte Sternbilder und konnte sich an diesem Anblick nicht sattsehen.

"Shinichi, das ist-"

"Psst, nicht reden, geniess es einfach."

Und das tat Ran, genau wie ihr Freund. Beide schwiegen und genossen einfach den atemberaubenden Augenblick.

Unentwegt betrachtete die Oberschülerin den Sternenhimmel und war froh, dass heute der Mond nicht schien, obwohl sie ihn sonst eigentlich sehr mochte. Ran bewegte sich nicht, Shinichi ebenso nicht, und die Sterne taten dasselbe. Mit einer Ausnahme.

"Eine Sternschnuppe!", keuchte Ran und deutete auf einen weissen Punkt, der schnell über den Himmel flog.

"Das ist ein Satellit", korrigierte Shinichi sie und lächelte.

"Aber ich dachte, Satelliten blinken?"

"Nicht immer. Da ist übrigens ein zweiter."

Ran suchte den Punkt, auf den Shinichi deutete, und entdeckte schliesslich den gesuchten Himmelskörper. Dazu kamen noch die ganzen Flugzeuge, die ebenfalls zu sehen, aber gut von den Sternen zu unterscheiden waren.

"Wow, soviel Verkehr am Himmel."

"Hast du Lust auf eine kleine Lektion in Astronomie?"

Ran prustete.

"Du bist kein Lehrer, und ich bezweifle, dass du so viel über das All weisst."

Shinichi spielte die beleidigte Leberwurst.

"Ich weiss genug, um dich in Staunen zu versetzen, also rede bitte nicht so abfällig über meine hervorragenden Lehrerqualitäten."

Seine Freundin kicherte.

"Wer's glaubt."

"Ach komm, sei doch nicht so", sagte Shinichi und richtete den Blick zurück zum Himmel. "Oh!"

"Was ist?"

"Ran, hast du das gerade gesehen?"

"Du meinst den Satelliten, der von da nach da geflogen ist?", stellte Ran die Gegenfrage und zeigte Shinichi mit ausgestrecktem Arm den Weg.

Shinichi bestätigte.

"Ja, aber was war damit?", fragte Ran verwundert.

"Das war eine Sternschnuppe, kein Satellit."

"Was?"

"Ja. Da ist noch eine."

"Ich sehe sie! So schön..."

"Wünsch dir was", sagte Shinichi leise mit verführerischer Stimme, und Ran antwortete mit demselben Tonfall.

"Ich bin wunschlos glücklich."

Nach mehreren stillen Minuten begann Ran wieder zu sprechen.

"Kann man jetzt auch Planeten sehen?"

"Ja, Jupiter ist da, die Venus auch, und das da, neben dieser Sternengruppe, das ist Mars."

"Ah, da sind also unsere Heimatplaneten", sagte Ran und kicherte. "Deiner ist Mars, meiner Venus."

Shinichi hob eine Augenbraue und begann zu grinsen.

"Wow, dann sind wir also Ausserirdische!"

"Du schon, ich nicht", korrigierte Ran ihn.

"Ach was. Dann bin ich also eigentlich grün? Und womöglich leuchte ich noch in der Nacht? Du hast einen fluoreszierenden Freund, wer hätte das gedacht?"

Ran kicherte nur, dann wurde sie wieder ernst.

"Jedenfalls, ich bin froh, dass wir uns auf der Erde getroffen haben", sagte sie, während ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. "Ich wüsste ehrlich gesagt nicht, was ich gemacht hätte, wenn ich dich nie-"

"Mach dich nicht verrückt deswegen", beruhigte Shinichi seine Freundin. "Die Frage 'was wäre, wenn' stellt sich heute nicht. Geniess den Anblick der Sterne, der sich dir jetzt bietet, und denk nicht über das Gestern oder Morgen nach. Was jetzt zählt, ist das Hier und Jetzt."

"Das stimmt", murmelte sie und war froh über diese zwei Sätze. Shinichis nächste Worte zauberten ihr jedoch ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht.

"Das ist marsianische Beruhigungskunst."

Die Stille, die sich dann ausbreitete, wurde dieses Mal von Shinichi unterbrochen.

"Ran?"

"Hm?"

"Ran, ich muss dir etwas gestehen."

"Was denn?", fragte sie leise und kuschelte sich an ihn.

"Ich... ich habe mich neu verliebt."

Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erwartete sie, dass er gleich mit ihr Schlussmachen würde. Doch ihre Befürchtung war unbegründet, denn Shinichis Worte waren ganz andere. "Ich habe mich schon oft verliebt, und zwar immer nur in dich."

"Was?"

"Du bist der Grund, warum die Erde ein wunderschöner Platz zum Leben ist", fuhr er fort und streichelte ihr sanft über die Wange. "Du, Ran, bist der Grund, warum ich glücklich bin."

Ran war glücklich und gleichzeitig froh, als sie diese Worte hörte. Dabei fiel ihr ein Spruch ein, den sie irgendwo mal gelesen hatte, und den Shinichi ebenfalls kannte.

'Nimm nur Erinnerungen mit, und hinterlasse nur Fussabdrücke.'

"Irgendwie kommt mir alles so unrealistisch vor", murmelte sie daraufhin. "Die Sterne sind so wunderschön, und wenn etwas zu schön ist, um wahr zu sein, dann ist es oft auch so."

"Na ja, manchmal ist es tatsächlich so", erwiderte er leise. "Aber diese Sterne sind echt, genauso echt wie dieser Strand, den Sonnenuntergang von vorhin und der ganze heutige Tag. Aber wenn du es nicht glaubst, dann... tja, dann ist das traurig. Denn wie heisst es doch so schön: Richte deinen Blick auf die Sterne und behalte deine Füsse am Boden. Das ist Vorstellungskraft."

"Im Angesicht dieses wunderschönen Himmels ist das eher jenseits der Vorstellungskraft", erwiderte Ran leise und seufzte lautlos. "Die Weiten des Universums, all die Planeten, Galaxien und Sterne, das kann man sich gar nicht vorstellen." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie noch etwas hinzu. "Aber das hat du schön gesagt. Danke."

Daraufhin küsste Ran Shinichi voller Leidenschaft, anschliessend kuschelte sie sich lächelnd wieder an ihn und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Stumm beobachtete sie weiterhin den funkelnden Sternenhimmel über sich und lauschte dem schlagenden Herz ihres Freundes.

Wenn der heutige Tag perfekt war, und das war er definitiv, dann brauchte es kein Morgen mehr...

Owari


End file.
